


Pietro and Kurt have a kid

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Marvel (Mostly X-men and Young Avengers tbh) stuff [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Pietro Maximoff, Omegaverse, alpha Kurt Wagner, breif Erik in this, it's omegaverse but I'm tagging mpreg just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: So.... Kurt got Pietro pregnant. Hilarioty and chip stealing ensues





	Pietro and Kurt have a kid

**Author's Note:**

> Luna is actually Luna Maximoff from the comics, jsut given a different look xD

“This is all your fault,” Pietro groaned. He had a thick blanket and plopped down on the couch, cuddling with Kurt, his boyfriend, under the blanket.

“Uh… What?” Kurt blinked, hands automatically wrapping around the omega, only catched a whiff of his scent before Erik came in, pissed.

“You! You’re the one who got him pregnant!”

“Dad don’t kill him,” Pietro grumbled and cuddled closer to Kurt, promptly falling asleep. God, the silver haired male hated the sudden lack of energy…

“He’s, I…?” Kurt looked down at Pietro, before grinning and pulled his boyfriend closer, the Alpha feeling a please rumble in his chest. Erik glared but stomped out when he realized he couldn't kill Kurt with how Pietro was cuddling him unless he wanted to hurt his son. Kurt nuzzled Pietro, taking in his scent, which was definitely sweet now. Kurt’s tail wrapped protectively around the omega’s stomach, holding him close and slowly dozing off himself.

-

“Pietro!” Kitty hissed, stomping into the living room where Pietro and Kurt were cuddling nearly two months later. “You stole my chips! I bought those, those were mine!”

“Then you shouldn’t have put them in the public cabinet, I warned all of you,” the speedster pointed out.

“He did, Kitty,” Kurt hummed and nuzzled his boyfriend’s hair. She grumbled and glared before stomping away with the empty bag. Pietro grinned and looked up at Kurt.

“I’m letting our kid listen to Pink Floyd, but I’ll let you let them listen to MK.”

“Alright,” Kurt chuckled smiling and kissed his forehead, absolutely loving Pietro in what the other often referred to as his ‘Michael Jackson’ red leather jacket.

-

“Kurt…. Morning Sickness sucks….” Pietro pouted from where he was kneeled in front of the toilet. “I don’t even have my speed…” Mutant abilities naturally suppressed themselves as to not danger the unborn child.

“I know Liebling,” Kurt smiled softly. The alpha was currently rubbing his back and making sure he was as comfortable as he could be in that situation. Finally, after a couple of more ‘chats’ with the toilet, Pietro finally felt his stomach settle. Pietro nuzzled into Kurt’s neck, finding some comfort in his scent. Kurt held him close and slowly helped him stand up.

“Nap? Or would you like food?”

“Food, not even a question.” Kurt laughed and nodded and teleported them to the kitchen.

-

“Kurt… I’m fat…” Pietro pouted. He was nearly five months along by then, and he had the unfortunate luck of looking extremely pregnant. At five months he looked almost eight months pregnant.

“You’re not fat, you’re carrying our child,” Kurt reassured from where he was reading in the middle of the nest Pietro had made on what now their bed. Charles had moved them to their own roommand, bless the an, was helping them get needed parenthood things like a crib, baby clothes, etc..

“But I’m huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge,” Pietro pouted. Kurt sighed and put his book to the side and gently pulled Pietro close.

“Peter. Liebling. You’re just pregnant, you’re huge because you’re carrying our hild, that’s amazing.” Pietro sniffed and whined, nuzzling close.

“You sure?”

“Of course,” Kurt kissed him gently. Pietro beamed and relaxed against him, Kurt stroking his stomach and glanced over at a half-irritated, half-endeared Kitty. “He eat your food again?”

“I should be used to it by now, especially since he has such a craving for salt and vinegar chips.” Kitty snorted and Pietro hummed.

“Aw don’t be like that! They’re good!”

“I’m happy to share but don’t eat the whole bag next time,” she snorted and left them alone.

-

“Holy… Fuck… Never again you hear me Kurt? Never!” Pietro grumbled tiredly, holding their light silver-blue furred/haired daughter, who was sleeping against him, tiny tail wrapped around his wrist.

“Noted Liebling,” Kurt chuckled. He smiled down at their daughter. “She's so lovely…”

“She is… What should we name her?” Pietro asked softly, rocking her gently.

“Hm… How about Luna?” Kurt suggested. Pietro nodded and smiled, looking down at their daughter.

“Luna… Luna Maximoff-Wagner… I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, these are Lunas powers (copied from the wiki so ear with me)
> 
> Aura Vision: Luna can 'see' the feelings of others as colorful auras. These states are represented to her as various cascading colors that she learns to interpret and to change for various effects. Her ability also grants her a number of others that she can utilize with some degree of skill-  
> Empathy: Luna is now a full empath able to sense, read, and manipulate the state of nearby beings, including their emotional state, intentions, truthfulness, and mental illness.[13] Because her powers are essentially some kind of visual empathy they are generally limited to her line of sight. When her empathic powers emerged, her blue-colored eyes turned golden.
> 
> Precognition: Her vision abilities grants her a degree of sight into future outcomes, allowing her to predict the actions and behaviors of others. She managed to evenly spar with Karnak by predicting his movements despite him being much faster.
> 
> Mind Control: She can release mental inhibitors from others as she did when she released the mental inhibitors placed by the Pacifiers on Maximus and her cousin, Azura.
> 
> Telepathic Immunity: Her powers grants her a degree of resistance against intruding thoughts and psychic control, to the point where she could easily repel Maximus' mind control, something only Black Bolt was shown to be able to do at the time through sheer concentration.


End file.
